CONQUEST OF PARADISE
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Zack y Angeal se encuentran en una misiòn cuando son atacados son separados. Es en donde Zack va a dar a la aldea donde vive Cloud, donde se conocen por primera vezm cuando Zack debe partir le hace una promesa a Cloud.


**CONQUEST OF PARADISE**

La vida de soldier no es algo de lo que se pueda estar orgulloso, la razón es que para llevar a cabo las misiones debían hacer sacrificios de ser necesario, la regla principal es no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Hacía ya tres años desde que Sephiroth se había enterado sobre su pasado, sobre el hecho de haber sido creado a partir de un cruel experimento; el soldier perfecto era una máquina creada por humanos. Se tornó frío, perdió la razón y tomó venganza de quienes creyó le habían dañado entre ellos, inocentes.

Asì fue como todo comenzó, para detener èsta destrucción fue enviado iun grupo de soldiers de los que sobresalían un soldier primera clase y su compañero, el primero un hombre un poco mayor de facciones duras mientras que el segundo, un joven no mayor de 21 años, su nombre Zack.

Angeal

¿Què quieres Zack?

¿Sabes? Quizá Sephiroth no sea tan malo después de todo

¿Por què dices eso?

Bueno, si nos ponemos a pensar la situación, no se hubiera vuelto loco de no ser por enterarse de su pasado, después de todo siempre fue el mejor soldier

. . . No entiendo como puedes ser soldier

¿Què?

Guarda silencio

Parece que tenemos compañía

De la nada aparecieron varios hombres vestidos en trajes negros, comenzaron a atacarles sin vacilar la batalla no mostraba signos de ser pareja, la pareja se portaba màs fuerte que el grupo de hombres de negro. Sin previo aviso, un helicìptero bajò hasta ellos apuntándoles con una enorme arma.

¿Angeal? Creo que deberíamos irnos

Es la primera vez que escucho que dices algo que valga la pena

Los sujetos en el helicóptero comenzaron a dispararles, haciendo maniobras lograron escapar pero en medio de la confusión, ambos se separaron.

Ah, estoy solo. . . bien, no hay nada que pueda hacer

Zack caminaba sin rumbo, sin conocer su paradero siguió adelante cuando sintió la necesidad de alimentarse.

Vaya que tengo hambre buscarè un lugar donde pasar la noche ha comenzado a oscurecer

En el camino se encontró en una aldea, su aspecto era por demás humilde, en medio de su busca tropezó con un joven del lugar.

Oh, lo siento –se disculpó el joven avergonzado por su descuido

No te preocupes yo tuve la culpa por estar distraído

Lo siento –se sentía apenado por ello no dejaba de disculparse

Vamos, no es para tanto

El pelinegro mirò detenidamente al otro joven, su cabello era rubio, de pupilas celeste y el rostro sonrojado era una combinación que el soldier no pudo dejar pasar se había mantenido mirándole todo el tiempo cuando se diò cuenta de su comportamiento encontró una solución.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Cloud

¿Cloud, eh? Bueno te perdono si me das algo d comer

Ah, si està bien

El rubio le llevò hasta una pequeña casa donde lo9 envitò a pasar, una vez en el comedor le sirvió de comer y beber.

¿Vives aquí? –preguntò curioso el pelinegro

¿Eh? Si

¿Y vives solo?

Si

Ya veo

Mhm, està delicioso tenía tanta hambre

¿Estàs en una misión, Zack san?

¿Què te hace pensar eso?

Por tus ropas me doy cuanta de que eres un soldier

Eres muy observador, asì es estaba en una misión pero cuando me dì cuenta ya estaba aquí

Entiendo, ¿y… tienes algún lugar en donde quedarte?

Creo que no pero me las arreglarè

Si quieres puedes quedarte

¿En verdad? Gracias

Sòlo hay una cama pero yo puedo dormir en el suelo

Yo dormirè en el suelo no me molesta

Debes estar cansado

No importa pero si te preocupa, quedémonos los dos en la cama seguro que encontraremos una forma de acomodarnos

Sì –aceptò un poco0 avergonzado por la propuesta

La noche se había presentado y ambos fueron hasta la habitación, Zack se deshizo de las botas y el portaespada de la espalda mientras tanto, Cloud se ponìa cómodo sin las botas que llevaba. Se dirigieron a la cama la cual se veìa bastante pequeña.

Elije el lado de la cama –ofreciò el pelinegro la elección al rubio para hacerle sentir un poco de confianza

Por mì està bien

Vamos. . .

De acuerdo

El rubio se adelantò al lado izquierdo de la cama, seguido por el pelinegro que fue al otro lado intentaron ponerse cómodos sin lograr un buen resultado.

Bien, Cloud tendremos que dormir un poco apretados

Zack san será mejor que yo duerma en el suelo

No, espera tengo una idea

Sin avisar, Zack abrazò por la espalda a Cloud haciéndole sonrojar por completo.

¿Za. . . Zack san, què. . . què haces?

Si te abrazo tendremos màs espacio y estaremos màs comodos ¿no crees?

Pero. . .

¿Acaso te molesta?

No, no me molesta

Entonces buenas noches

Bu. . . buenas noches

Cloud se sentía incòmodo por no decir avergonzado por la actitud de Zack quièn dormía plácidamente mientras que el primero no lograba controlar los latidos de su corazón. Esperò hasta que el cansancio ganara y se quedara profundamente dormido hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la luz atravesaba la ventana de la habitación molestando al rubio que abrìa los ojos con pereza, se volvió un poco olvidando al chico que compartìa la cama cuando hubo sentido la fuerza que le atraía le recordó, casi al instante se inmutò para no despertar al pelinegro con sus movimientos.

A los pocos minutos Zack despertó estirando los brazos soltanto a Cloud y permitiéndole levantarse por fin.

Que bien dormí –decìa un animado Zack

Me alegra

¿Y tù dormiste bien? Espero no haberte molestado –mientras se levantaba de la cama

No, estoy bien

Como agradecimiento prepararè el desayuno, dime Cloud ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita para el desayuno?

Ehm cualquier cosa està bien

Mhm. . . –le mirò pensativo- eres demasiado tìmido, eres adorable –finalizò con una tierna sonrisa

Zack san –nuevamente las palabras del pelinegro provocaban un color carmesí en sus mejillas

En la mesa, Zack le había pedido a Cloud que aguardara sentado mientras èl se encargaba del desayuno finalmente terminada su labor colocò dos platos en la mesa con platillos por demás sencillos pero apetecibles.

No es la gran cosa pero es comestible

Huele muy bien Zack

No soy un gran cocinero pero hago lo que puedo

Cloud sonriò levemente en muestra de su aprobación.

Mientras tomaban los alimentos aprovecharon para conocerse màs, el pelinegro comentaba sobre su vida de cómo se volvió soldier, de sus misiones y como había llegado hasta la aldea, en cuanto al rubio se mostraba un poco introvertido pero aún así se decidió a contar su historia, hablò un poco sobre lo estricto que era su padre quièn murió por causa de uno de los ataques de Sephiroth a su aldea y de su madre a quien nunca conoció por lo que ahora se encontraba solo.

El pelinegro sentía la soledad del joven en su mirada expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cloud. . .

¿Sì?

. . . –Zack le mirò decidido

¿Què ocurre?

Seamos amigos –se levantò extendiéndole la mano en señal de amistad

Cloud lo mirò unos segundos confundido cuando entendió se levantò y tomò la mano de Zack estrechándola.

Sì

Màs tarde, Cloud llevò a Zack a conocer un poco de la aldea a pesar de no haber mucho que ver, Zack se mostraba realmente interesado en el lugar sin comprender a su nuevo amigo, Cloud continuaba con la demostración. Pasado el tiempo el pelinegro notò cierta preocupación en la mirada del rubio.

¿Ocurre algo? Te noto preocupado

¿Eh? No es nada

Puedes decírmelo ahora somos amigos ¿no?

Dime algo. . .

Sì dime

Ahora mismo estàs en una misión ¿no es verdad?

Asì es

Entonces pronto te iràs. . .

El pelinegro se sorprendió por lo dicho sintió una ext5raña necesidad de darle seguridad.

Cloud, ¿estàs preocupado por què me vaya?

Yo. . . yo. . . –se había sonrojado tanto que para evitar la vergüenza volvió la cabeza a un lado

Después de caminar de vuelta llegaron a la humilde morada del rubio que se mostraba melancólico quizá no consciente de ello pero su amigo lo había notado debido al espíritu puro y transparente del rubio.

Por la mañana me marcharè –anunciò el pelinegro

Lo sè –se volvió a la ventana con la cabeza gacha

De pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos envolviéndole por la espalda.

¿Zack san?

Dime Cloud. . . ¿te agrado?

¿Ah?

Dime, si me fuera, ¿me extrañarìas? –decìa mientras le giraba para ver su rostro

¿Zack san?

Me gustas –le tomò de la barbilla acercàndo sus labios a los del rubio sintiendo su aliento- ¿tu sientes lo mismo?

Sin màs, Zack le diò un tierno y casto beso, impidiéndole reaccionar, la acción del primero le dejó inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar.

¿Cloud?

Zack san. . . yo. . .Lo siento no debì presionarte, mañana al amanecer partirè, hasta entonces esperarè tu respuesta.

Ambos fueron a la cama pero èsta vez se encontraban en lados opuestos dándose la espalda. A la mañana siguiente Zack fue el primero en despertar aún pensaba en lo ocurrido por la noche se sentía presionado por conocer la respuesta , anhelaba ser correspondido pero la idea de ser rechazado por aquel chico de ojos claros simplemente era algo que no podía soportar; siendo asì que prefirió irse sin despedirse aprovechando que Cloud aùn no despertaba.

Al salir comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha sin notar que un hombre un poco mayor le observaba frente a èl, levantando la vista reconoció al hombre.

¿Angeal?

¿En donde te habìas metido?

Lo mismo digo

Espero que èsta vez no escapes de nuevo

No soy un cobarde, jamàs huyo de los problemas

Entonces, ¿por què parece que estàs huyendo?

Càllate y mejor vámonos de una vez

Zack volvió a iniciar su camino, provocando una leve sonrisa en Angeal quien lo miraba divertido por su actitud, de pronto escucharon a a lguien llamando a Zack se volvieron para ver saber a quien pertenecía a a pesar de que el aludido conocía a la perfección a aquien le llamaba.

¡Zack, Zack san!

Cloud, ¿què ocurre?

Era el rubio que corrìa para alcanzarle, agitado esperò unos segundos a recuperar el aliento para hablar.

Zak san tengo una respuesta

Parece que etse chico y tù tienen algo de què hablar los dejarè .se alejò Angeal para darles privacidad de hablar

Escucha –iniciò el pelinegro- lamento haberte presionado pero no tienes porque forzarte si. . .

¡Zack san me gustas! –gritò interrumpiéndole

Esta vez era el pelinegro el que tenía el rostro de un tono carmín sonriendo para devolverle el gesto.

Gracias

No. . . yo. . .

No dogas nada –se acerca besándole mientras le toma por la cintura- Te amo

Y yo a tì, pero. . .

¿Eh, pero?

Tienes que irtem tienes una misión –le mirò tristemente

Te lo prometo. . . te prometo que volverè

¿Còmo?

Cumplirè con mo misión después de todo soy un soldier pero volverè y nunca màs te dejarè solo

De acuerdo –le mirò tiernamente mientras le sonreía seguro de sì mismo

Cloud miraba a los dos hombres alejarse en el atradecer pensando en la promesa que el hombre que amaba le había hecho.

Te estarè esperando. . . Zack


End file.
